


Under the Mistletoe

by Tini_G



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tini_G/pseuds/Tini_G
Summary: Sehun shows up in the morning with a Santa hat on his head at school and is allowed to expose himself to the mocking looks of his classmates.Only one person can be to blame for this, Chanyeol, who enjoys this spectacle too much. At least Baekhyun tries to help him make the best of it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14





	Under the Mistletoe

It wasn't as if Sehun was unpleasant that he had to wear the red Santa hat in public. No, it didn't feel like that at all, it was extremely embarrassing for him.

With slightly flushed cheeks, which he would blame on the cold and biting wind, should anyone ask him about it. 

He walked through the mass of students and tried in vain to ignore the looks from astonished, irritated to extremely amused. What he did really well, at least externally, unfortunately not internally.

He had actually considered whether he shouldn't reporting sick today instead of leaving the house with that stupid thing on his head, but his pride thwarted his plan.

So after breakfast he went back to his room and got the hat, just to get it out of his pocket and put it on just before the school gate.

At least he had made it halfway to the classroom and had gotten through so far without major incidents.

Which was definitely positive, but Sehun didn't feel the slightest urge to see it positively.

Especially not when the whispering started behind him and a few girls giggled and pointed their fingers at him. They hadn't learned manners at home, had they?

And certainly not at the sight of his math teacher, who eyed him extensively with raised eyebrows and crossed arms and Sehun could only well guess what he would have liked to ask him, but the worst was yet to come.

Because, of course, there were more rooms in the corridor in which his classroom was located, which were already filled with students at this time or some of them were romping in front of the doors to chat with friends from other levels and classes.

He heard someone laugh in front of him and didn't know a second later, that it was meant to him and his terrible accessory, because their eyes met for a moment as he ran past him and that laugh wasn't an amused laugh, no, this laugh was mocking and from above.

And even if Sehun, as a born Oh, always kept control of his emotions and never got out of his skin or allowed someone to know what was going on inside him, but he still had to grit his teeth tightly to resist the feeling to turn around and punch this idiot in his face, because of his mocking laugh.

Instead, he clenched his hands in his pants pockets, and apparently untouched, ran on to his own classroom.

Sehun entered it with an expressionless expression and a collective groan went through the room, which he only commented with a roll of his eyes, before going to his place, put his bag on the floor and sat on the chair.

However, he had no time to breathe deeply, as soon as he had sat down, Chanyeol suddenly stood in front of him with a broad grin and waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

»I knew you wouldn't pinch. I told you, he would do it, Baek!«

With these words, he was near to lose his facial features and with a bad feeling in the stomach area, he turned his head slightly to the pink-haired boy, who was standing next to his buddy and obviously had to suppress a loud laugh, to look into the eyes.

His heart jumped treacherously, but he ignored the emotion by leaning back in his chair and forcing himself to look back at his best friend.

»Yes, you did and I still can't believe it.« Baekhyun replied, the amusement in his voice hard to miss.

If sehun had just got upset about the mocking laugh, it was nothing compared to what he felt, when he saw Baekhyun's reaction to that stupid cap.

He didn't like the fact that he had to walk around like a circus clown under his eyes.

»Believe it. Even an Oh Sehun can lose.«

Sehun still couldn't believe, that he had actually lost against Chanyeol, in something as simple as goal-shooting in the snow and had actually lost that stupid bet.

Only because he caught him in a weak moment last week, which meant pressing the right buttons to appeal to his ego, and that Baekhyun said he wanted to see that, was a deny of the proposal also not particularly helpful.

»Oh, yeah. We had agreed that you would wear the hat all day. That includes at home and, as I learned from your brother, you went to breakfast this morning without a hat.« Chanyeol continued with a mock shocked tone.

»Excuse me?«, He said sourly. That couldn't be true now. His brother was involved in this whole story? Oh, he could only imagine how amused Junmyeon was, about the fact that his little brother had lost a stupid bet.

»But I'll forgive you if you wear the hat the rest of the day. Even at home.«

Sehun noticed that his friend really enjoyed sitting on the longer lever. How happy he would have thrown his best friend off with his Christmas hat, just so that he no longer had to endure this stupid grin.

»What nonsense.«, he said instead, crossing his arms over his chest. Sometimes he really wondered how it was possible, that he'd made friends with this idiot.

»Come on Sehun.« Baekhyun replied before Chanyeol could start another provocative answer. »After all, betting debts are honor debts and and you look good in red.«

He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep teasing him or at least to be a bit honest about it.

That he didn't really care whether he looked good in red or not was at least as clear to Baekhyun as him was, but the way how he said it sounded almost conciliatory, so he didn't know what to say, the School bell actually came to the aid at the right moment.

❄

Sehun's mood didn’t lighten up all day and because he had to refuse to take off his hat, he was given cleaning service for a week in the third lesson, with what was probably the most humorless teacher of all time - to his satisfaction Chanyeol wobbled with the chair during the lesson and was condemned to keep him company.

When they were finally allowed to go, he got up as quickly as possible, without appearing too hasty, and was one of the first to leave the classroom, because he didn't feel the need to speak to Chanyeol or Baekhyun, who had already teased him enough during the break.

Although at least Baekhyun had made an effort, not to let the teasing go on indefinitely, because he didn't know how much his patience could endure, before it broke at some point.

Ignoring everyone who came towards him with a funny look or stupid comments on his way outside, at least nobody laughed mockingly, he actually reached the room with the shoe lockers, before the big crowds and was already in his winter boots and out the door, before he could even hear Chanyeol's voice in the hallway.

It had been snowing heavily during the school day and there was a thick, white layer on the floor, except for a narrow path, that the caretaker must have cleared.

After all, only a few snowflakes danced to the ground now, because he really could do without more on such a day.

How he would like to just pull this hat off his head and pepper it somewhere in the next corner, but Baekhyun wasn't wrong with his statement, even if Sehun had put it differently than he did.

On the way home he met some people, who reacted in a similar way as his classmates had done in the morning and he had great difficulty not showing how angry this whisper and laugh behind the hands made him

And apparently, it was extremely interesting for every city dweller that the student, who was making a monkey out of public was an offspring.

Which inevitably raised the question in Sehun, whether he would attract so much attention if he had a different surname.

Looking straight ahead, he finally arrived home after an endless journey home.

In the driveway there was only his mother's car, which meant Junmyeon and his father were out.

At least he was spared this confrontation and if he paid attention to when his brother came home from work, he could at least put this stupid thing in his room up, because there he was certainly in no danger that someone would catch him. How that sounded.

Sehun rolled his eyes at the thought and still could not believe, that he had put himself in such a situation - especially since he was actually very good at aiming.

»Hello darling.«, his mother greeted him with a friendly smile, as he closed the front door behind him and took off his winter boots to slip on the warm slippers, that were on the shoe cabinet under the cloakroom.

Sehun slipped out of his jacket and hung it up, before finally answering his mother: »Hello mom. I'll go straight to my room.«, So that he could pull this stupid hat off his head as soon as possible.

»That's a shame.«, she continued and he was amazed that he hadn't yet received a question, about his unusual headgear.

»I was really hoping, that you would tell me a little about the ominous bet your brother mentioned this morning.«

He couldn't stop his features from slipping for a split second, which gave him an apologetic look from his mother.

»He asked me to make sure, you didn't take off the hat until he came back.«, she told him and now he could see the trace of curiosity in her dark eyes.

The kind of curiosity, that Sehun would surely not satisfy, by not explaining how the debacle came about.

As if reading his thoughts, she finally shrugged her shoulders and let him go past her, to the stairs to the first floor.

»I decorated a bit, by the way.«, she called after Sehun, and he heard her walk towards the kitchen. It was hard to miss, when he looked at the garlands on the banister.

He was absolutely not in the mood to take a closer look at the Christmas decorations in the house, apart from the fact that he generally didn't think much of such things, so he went straight to his room.

When he opened the door, he noticed something dangling directly in the door frame above him and stared at it for a moment completely stunned.

She wasn't serious about it, was she? How did his mother think he wanted a damn sprig of mistletoe hanging in his door?

He would rather do nothing, than tear down this green weed with its white berries and throw it out of the window into the snow-covered garden.

But since it was his mother who hung it there, he sighed only as he goes through the door and decided to just ignore it for the next few days.

Then he dropped onto his bed with his back first and stared at the ceiling, just happy to finally have his peace.

❄

»The day must have been pretty tough for you.«, someone behind him said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He sat up and saw Baekhyun, who was standing in front of him with a smile on his lips, his arms where behind his back and an oversized, black sweater, which was probably a substitute for a winter jacket.

He hadn't yet pulled his winter hat off his head either and he couldn't help, but notice his cheeks who were blushed by the wind.

The first thing Sehun shot through his head at the sight, was that he had a unique charisma and would probably look wonderful in everything. With the second one, he would never tell anyone about it.

»Mmm.«, he replied to his statement, since he didn't think it was necessary to agree with him directly, and he knew that to say no would be unlikely.

»I thought so. So I brought you a little surprise. You have to come here, though.«, Sehun raised an eyebrow doubtfully, but Baekhyun silently waited for him to get up and go to his door, where that damn mistletoe still hung.

»Good.«, he said finally, when he couldn't stand the silence any longer, got up and crossed the room with great strides.

He couldn't imagine a surprise that would improve his bad mood, but since Baekhyun is standing in front of him, he should give it a try.

»Close your eyes.«

»Baek.«

»Please.«, he added with a pout and an almost shy look. Now Sehun wasn't so sure whether the flushed cheeks really came from the icy wind outside.

»Good.«, he replied with little enthusiasm, but closed his eyelids and waited for what would happen next.

At first nothing. He was about to open his eyes again, but then he felt Baekhyun's chest press against his torso and his arms reach over his shoulders.

What is he doing? His whole body tensed and he swallowed hard. That was clearly too close for him, he could even smell the strawberry shampoo he used to wash his hair.

»So. Finished.«

Slowly, not knowing what had just happened, Sehun opened his eyes and saw nothing.

Baekhyun seemed to see the confusion and shook his head and reached for his upper body. But instead of touching what he had feared, or hoped for, he suddenly held the ends of a gray scarf with white spots in his hands.

»As a reward that you got, through the school day so well.«, the pink-haired man told him, but had fixed his gaze on his chest, even though he had already let go of the scarf.

When Sehun didn't answer, he continued, »Of course, homemade. So my Mom helped me a little and I think it is too long, because I was afraid it would be too short and also some stitches might have been lost, but it is homemade..«, he finished his monologue with little creativity.

»Thank you.« Sehun replied, ignoring his explanations, and was really pleased with this little gift, even if it was difficult for him to believe, that he had knitted this scarf as a beginner within four days. But why should he lie?

»I don't want to bother you any longer either.« Baekhyun continued when the silence seemed to be getting strange and finally looked up again.

His eyes met his gaze directly and suddenly Sehun wished he wouldn't leave again.

But Baekhyun made no move, but stopped on the doorstep and like him, seemed unable to say or do anything.

The weird tingling sensation that he felt more often, when he looked at him came up again in his stomach area and he was suddenly afraid, that Baekhyun could hear his heartbeat, so loud and fast it beat inside his chest.

He should clear his throat, break eye contact or at least step back, but it didn't work. So many thoughts shot through his head and he wondered what Baekhyun would say, if he asked him to stay a little longer.

They had been friends for a long time and spent a lot of time together, but he couldn't remember a day, when they were both alone at his home.

Most of the time, Chanyeol was there, wiping out any opportunity for a reasonable conversation with his stupid comments and terrible actions.

»Nice mistletoe.«, he whispered at some point, but still couldn't see his eyes.

»Hm?«, He replied before realizing that they were right under the weed his mother had hung.

»I don't know what this thing doing here either.«, he said finally, and Baekhyun's lips twisted into a slight smile. A very nice, light smile.

Finally he broke their eye contact to look up briefly. He sighed and then whispered. »Oh damn it!«

With a sudden movement towards him, he put his lips on his. Sehun automatically stiffened and it took a second, before he really realized that the pink-haired boy was kissing him and when he finally did it was already over.

»It was because of the mistletoe.«, he explained, which was no longer so obvious to him, because he didn't want to do anything more than kiss him and didn't want to remember, that he only did it because of a stupid western custom provided for it.

»Uh-huh.«

»Except..«, he started carefully, but didn't go on.

»Yes?«, asked Sehun, who had forgotten, that they were standing in the doorway of his room and that someone from his family, could come over here at any moment.

Was Junmyeon back yet? And why did this question come to his mind now?

»Except.. You probably don't think much of this custom, do you?«

»No.«, he said.

»Thank God.«, the pink-haired whispered with a beam and grabbed the ends of his scarf, tugged on it a little, forcing him to lean down to kiss him again.

This kiss lasted longer and Sehun had enough time to wrap his arms around Baekhyun's waist and to hold him closer.

His lips felt strangely satisfying and soft on his own.

He continued to hold him in his arms, even when they finally broke apart, and looked into a happy face. For a moment it took no more than that and they were silent, trapped in their own little bubble.

»I wasn't sure..« Baekhyun interrupted the silence again. »Whether you stiffened because you disliked the kiss and you only let yourself go through this, because of the mistletoe or it's like... with me.«

Sehun wasn't sure, if he understood what he was trying to tell him, so he whispered. »And?«

»That we have to spend Christmas together.«, he said seriously. »I hope that's okay for you.«

»I'll survive.«, he said matter-of-factly, but he knew Baekhyun understood the real meaning of his words.

He leaned forward, betted his head on his torso and closed his eyes.

Again, in a matter of minutes, they stood there in silence, and Sehun simply enjoyed his proximity, although he otherwise preferred to keep a certain distance between himself and others.

At some point the pink haired boy giggled against his chest, bringing him back to the present.

Sehun raised an eyebrow and looked down at his top until he finally looked up at him and their eyes met.

»Do you know why Chanyeol chose this punishment?«

»Hm?« How comes he up with it now?

»Because he thought it would be good for your ego.«, Baekhyun said, amused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a nice Christmas, whether you will celebrate it or not and I hope you will enjoy the One-shot.


End file.
